Secret Forces Carbine Up1
|released = 13.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 60 (max) - Rifle 64 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 40/80 - Rifle 1/3 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = Somewhat high - Rifle High - Grenade Launcher|range = Somewhat High - Rifle Somewhat short - Grenade Launcher|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Special forces themed.|cost = 200 (Initially) 15 |level_required = Level 27|attributes = * * * * }} The Secret Forces Carbine Up1, commonly abbreviated as the 'SFC Up1' '''is a Primary weapon added in the 13.0.0 update. It is the first and final upgrade of the Secret Forces Carbine. Appearance It takes the appearance of the rifle with an urban camo. It has a collapsible stock at the end of the gun, a receiver with a pistol grip, trigger, tactical magazine on the bottom and a rear iron sight on top on a rail. It also has a railed handguard, equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher, a front iron sight and a 10.5-inch barrel with a black suppressor. When the grenade launcher is fired, a 40mm grenade can be seen fired from the tube, it takes the appearance of one from the Grenade Launcher. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle Strategy The rifle does high damage, and has a high fire rate and average mobility. The grenade launcher does very high damage and, but is hampered by its low ammo capacity and range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * It lacks a scope, meaning that it can be difficult killing enemies at longer ranges without burst firing. ** However, it now features a suppressor, meaning it can be used in dark corners of the map. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. Counters * Use a sniper rifle or a weapon that deals area damage. * Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. * Take cover when magically hit, and scan the map for any users. Attributes '''Automatic Silent 'Grenade Launcher: '''Fires 40mm grenades from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. '''Area Damage '(For the grenade launcher) Upgrades N/A Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Area 52 Labs * Secret Base Weapon Setups Use a melee weapon with high mobility to traverse through the map quickly. Trivia * It is based on the Heckler and Koch HK416 carbine with an M320 underbarrel grenade launcher and a sound suppressor. ** Formerly, the grenade launcher was based on the M203 underbarrel grenade launcher. * It is the standard issue carbine/rifle of Task Force: PIXEL, as well as other special forces teams found in Co-Op Campaign. ** However, only most teams will wield the unsuppressed variant. * The translucent window of the magazine doesn't actually show how much bullets are left in the magazine. ** However, this feature was later added in update 13.X.X. * In the 14.2.0 update, the weapon received a redesign, most notability the M203 being replaced with the M320 underbarrel grenade launcher. * It is featured on the Pixel Gun Idea Wiki main background, the others being the "Blackout", Lustful Vengeance, Juries, and the Hailstorm Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Silent Category:Grenade Launch Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Upgrades